Life with Hannah
by Sushigirl10
Summary: 18 year old Sam Evans' parents died at the beginning of his senior year at WMHS, leaving him to take responsibility of his 4 year old sister Hannah. Follow Sam as he raises his little sister with the help of Noah Puckerman and the New Directions. T to be safe!
1. Introducing Hannah

Life with Hannah

Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a tribute story to 'Life with Olivia'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

**I own: Sam's little sister, Hannah.**

Sam walked into the choir room with his 4 year old sister Hannah, it had been 2 months since his parents died, leaving him as guardian to Hannah. Hannah loved going to Glee club with her brother, she loved hanging out with Sam's boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, although he preferred to be called Puck. Puck walked over to Hannah and his boyfriend and kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

''Hey beautiful'' said Puck as he kissed his boyfriend on the lips, making Hannah go all squirmy.

''Ew! Sammy, that's gross!'' said Hannah, making her brother laugh.

''Whatever you say, pest'' said Sam as he pulled away from Puck and scooped his baby sister up. ''You down for coming over tonight, Puck?'' Sam added quickly as he turned to face his boyfriend.

''I'll get there as fast as I can'' said Puck, smiling but the smile faded when he saw the tears in Hannah's eyes.

''You have to drive safely, or you'll get hurt like mommy and daddy did!'' said Hannah, beginning to sob on her brother's shoulder.

''Sis, it's okay'' said Sam as Hannah clung to him like a baby monkey.

''It's not fair!'' said Hannah as tears slipped down her cheeks.

''Hey sis, I've got something for you'' said Sam as his baby sister looked at him with her big hazel eyes.

''Really?'' asked Hannah as her brother laughed.

''Yeah, this is a drawing set that mom and dad wanted to give to you on your 5th birthday but they'd want you to have it now'' said Sam as he handed Hannah over to Puck and took the drawing set out of his schoolbag and handed it to his little sister.

''Thank you, Sammy!'' said Hannah as Puck handed her back to her big brother and she hugged him around the neck.

''No problem, baby girl'' said Sam as he hugged his little sister, after a few minutes, Sam sent Hannah over to the desk by the window to test her new drawing set and do some drawing for a bit while the Glee club had to practice for Sectionals.


	2. Call Me Maybe?

Life with Hannah

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I've just been so busy with school and homework! Here's a longer chapter to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's little sister, Hannah! **

"Hi Finn" Hannah said shyly as she opened the door further, allowing Finn to enter the house.

"Hey there little one, should you be opening the front door by yourself?" Finn asked the small girl, closing the door.

"No she shouldn't" said Sam, appearing from the kitchen, giving Hannah a stern look then smiling at Finn before leading him into the living room and slumping into a chair, gesturing for Finn to do the same.

"Hannah's a cute kid" Finn remarked as Hannah climbed up onto Sam's leg and rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"She's more like a devil child! She's been nothing but trouble all day but she's precious" said Sam as he smiled fondly at Hannah.

"Puck not here yet?" asked Finn as Sam laughed.

"He's having dinner with his mom and sister, he said he'd come over in a bit" said Sam as Hannah looked at him.

"Puck's coming? Yay!" said Hannah as Sam set her back on her feet and she ran off to her room to draw a picture for Puck.

Puck slams the door behind him as he leaves his house carrying a suitcase. He throws the suitcase into the backseat of his car, choosing to slam this door closed aswell. He gets into the driver's seat with his eyes full of tears. He didn't know why he was so upset, he knew that his mom wouldn't accept him as he was gay. He knew he would be kicked out. Sam had supported his decision to keep their relationship secret from his family but he couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to Sam or even Hannah for that matter.

"Esto es una estupidez" He muttered to himself, Sam and Hannah had been more his family than his mother and sister ever were anyway. He starts the car up and pulls out of the driveway.

It was almost seven when he swung into Sam's driveway, he knew everyone would already be there by now so he decided to keep his suitcase in the car until they had left.

He didn't want to cause a scene, especially not in front of Hannah. Puck got out of his car and smiled when he saw Sam and Hannah step out onto the front porch, the young girl immediately running to Puck, the mohawked boy easily catching her in his arms.

"Hey princess!" said Puck as he picked Hannah off of the ground and carried her into the house.

"Hi Puck" said Sam as Puck handed Hannah over to him.

"Hi Beautiful" He said, smiling at Sam.

"Hey yourself, is everything ok?" Sam asked, looking at his tense boyfriend with a worried look in his eyes.

"It is now" came the simple response from Puck as Sam set his baby sister on her feet before taking Puck's hand in his before walking into the living room, where the other members of the New Directions were waiting for them, Hannah had safely run back upstairs to her room to finish her present for Puck.

"What's going on, dude?" asked Finn as Sam and Puck sat down next to him on the couch. "You look kinda tense"

"My mom kicked me out" Puck says quietly, "I told her about us and she told me to pack and leave, can i stay here?" He looks at Sam with the puppy dog eyes in place as he says this.

"Of course, we're family now" Sam smiles as Puck kisses him passionately, earning a few 'Awws' from the ND girls and cat calls from the boys and an 'Eww!' from Hannah when she returned from upstairs with her drawing and handed it to Puck, who smiled in return.

Five minute's later, everyone was watching the music channel when the music video for 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson came on.

"SAMMY! TURN IT UP! TURN IT UP!" Hannah screamed excitedly as she jumped up and down on the couch as Sam groaned loudly and turned the volume up while Hannah sang at the top of her lungs.

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

As Hannah sang, everyone laughed at the little girl's dancing, looking amused as Sam tried to block it out but soon everyone joined in and the rest of the afternoon was filled with singing, dancing and music.


	3. Hannah's punishment

Life with Hannah

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: Sam's little sister, Hannah! **

Puck had been living with Sam and Hannah for a week now and it was safe to say that he'd never felt so happy, he got himself an after school job at the local video rental store on days that they didn't have glee, Sam had told him not to worry about money but he didn't feel right living off of his boyfriend's inheritance, which was substancial to say the least. He hadn't heard from either of his mom or sister since he had moved in but it didn't matter to him, even when he was living with them he would never see them. They both preferred to to do their own thing than be a proper family anyway.

It was just after 2:00 PM and Sam and Puck had decided to pick Hannah up from Kindergarten early and Sam and Hannah headed off for Glee while Puck went back to the house to pick up his guitar, Finn decided to tag along.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" Finn's voice cut into his thoughts. He turned to look at him, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly, "what were you saying?"

"Are you coming to Glee? We're already late, and your sweetheart will already be there with your girl" he said. Puck smiled, 'His sweetheart', referring to Sam and 'His girl', referring to Hannah.

He liked the sound of that. Luckily, Hannah's Kindergarten was just down the street, which meant one of them could pick her up and still get to the choir room on time.

"You're doing it again" Finn sighed as he started walking to the choir room, pulling Puck with him. "I think I liked you better when you were a badass" He joked and Puck was mildly offended.

"I'm still a badass, Hudson, I just have to be more careful about it, Sam will kill me if Santana and I teach Hannah any more bad habits" He laughed, remembering Hannah's attempt at 'going all Lima heights' the night before when Sam told her it was time for bed.

Sam hadn't found it quite as funny as she had.

"That kid worships you" Finn states, causing Puck to smile. "Plus she has you wrapped around her little finger" he snickers.

"Her bambi eyes make it impossible to say no to her" the mohawked badass sighs. They walked into the choir room to find most of the club already there, he spotted his sweetheart and girl in the corner of the room, Sam was leaning down to Hannah's height with a stern look on his face.

"What's going on?" Puck asks Brittany who frowns slightly.

"She called Rachel Thumbelina but I don't get it, we're not sewing" Puck bit back a laugh at the confused blonde.

"You're thinking of a thimble, Britt, Thumbelina is the tiny little girl in the fairy tale" He explains and Brittany nods in understanding.

Puck sighs and walks over to Sam and Hannah, the little girl looks at the badass with a hopeful gaze, her face falling when Puck frowns at her.

"Brittany told me" He murmers to his boyfriend who stands up and kisses the badass.

"You'll never guess which story her teacher read today" saracasm drips from Sam's voice.

"It's just a name" Hannah mumbles.

"That's not the only thing you did Hannah, is it?" Sam says, giving his sister a pointed look. Puck watches as Hannah's head drops and gives Sam a questioning look.

"What did you do Hannah?" Puck asks her, squatting down and lifting the girl's chin with his finger so that he can see her face.

"I yelled at Sam" She says so quietly that Puck had to strain to hear her. "And I said a bad word" She murmurs. Puck raises his eyebrows in surprise and looks to Sam who mouths the word 'Bitch' to him.

"Well in that case, you and I are going home and you will be having time-out in your room" Puck says to the girl, standing up.

"You don't have to Puck, I can go" Sam whispers but Puck shakes his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

"You deserve to have a little fun, I can deal with Hannah, we can pick you up later" Sam smiles softly, glad that his boyfriend is taking his role in Hannah's life seriously.

"I'll give her a ride" Finn says, joining them.

Puck gives him a grateful smile.

"I'll make sure dinner is on the table" Puck grins, giving his boyfriend another kiss. "There will be enough for you too, Hudson" Finn nods

"Sounds good to me" He says smiling.

"Alright Hannah, we're going home but first you're going to say sorry to Rachel" Puck says firmly. He feels as if he is going to pass out from the physical pain of encouraging an apology to Rachel Berry but he knows it has to happen.

He takes the girl's hand and leads her to the rest of the glee club, stopping in front of Rachel.

"Go on" He urges the child who gives him a pleading look.

Puck raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow and stares down the little girl.

"Sorry" Hannah grumbles to a bemused Rachel.

"You can do better than that" Puck firmly tells her, ignoring the shocked expressions on everyone's face.

"I'm sorry for calling you names, I won't do it again" Rachel smiles warmly at the girl.

"It's ok, we'll have a fresh start" She says to the four year old girl.

Sam watches in amazement as Puck leads Hannah out of the choir room.

"Did that just happen?" He hears Mike ask.

"Yes, I guess the 'Puckzilla' has a soul afterall" Kurt responds as the rest murmur their agreement.

The first thing Sam noticed when he and Finn entered the house, was the smell of Puck's specialty, Pizza.

He loved Puck's cooking and it even seemed to satisfy Hannah, who, in Sam's opinion, was the world's most fussy eater.

"Smell's good Puckerman" Finn commented as they entered the kitchen, Finn immediately dipping his finger in the chocolate pudding that was for dessert, causing Puck to slap his hand away, Finn just grinning at him and licking his finger.

"How did it go with Hannah?" Sam asks the badass who shrugs.

"I think she's mad at me for making her stay in her room and for not defending her" Puck trails off as Hannah shuffles into the kitchen. "You're supposed to be in your room Hannah" He gently scolds.

"I wanted to speak to Sam" she says shyly looking at Sam with a slight pout, "I'm sorry for being mean to you and for calling you that word"

"I forgive you, but I don't want to hear words like that come out of your mouth again, ok?" Sam says to his sister who nods and starts crying. "Hey hey, why are you crying sweetheart" Sam asks, immediately picking her up and holding her close.

"I feel bad" is the stifled response. Puck turns the stove down and walks over to them, rubbing Hannah's back soothingly.

"You shouldn't feel bad pretty girl, everything's always okay after you say sorry, as long as you mean it" Puck tells the crying girl who sniffs and looks at her.

"I do mean it" Hannah says genuinly.

"Well then silly, everything's perfect" Sam whispers, kissing the girl's cheek, making her smile. "Why don't you go and ask Finn to play a game with you while I help Puck finish dinner" Finn pulls a goofy face at Hannah and pulls her away from the men, throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room.


End file.
